1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeless lighting system and, more particularly, to an electrodeless lighting system in which a magnetron and a resonator are disposed to close to each other by bending a middle portion of a wave guide.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrodeless lighting system emits light by making a light emission material encapsulated in an electrodeless bulb electrodeless by using microwave energy generated from a microwave generating unit such as a magnetron. The electrodeless lighting system is an electrodeless bulb without an electrode or filament therein, which has a very long life span or is semi-permanent and emits light as good as natural light.
The electrodeless lighting system generally includes a magnetron generating microwaves, an electrodeless bulb charged with a luminous material to generate light by using the microwaves transferred from the magnetron, a resonator accommodating the electrodeless bulb and resonating the microwaves transferred from the magnetron, and a wave guide connecting the magnetron and the resonator to allow microwaves generated by the magnetron to be delivered to the resonator.
The electrodeless lighting system configured as described above operates as follows.
Namely, microwaves generated by the magnetron are transferred to the resonator through the wave guide, and the microwaves introduced into the resonator are resonated within the resonator to excite the luminous material of the electrodeless bulb. Then, the luminous material charged in the electrodeless bulb is converted into an electrodeless state, generating light, and the light is irradiated to a front side by a reflection shade installed at a rear side of the electrodeless bulb.
However, in the related art electrodeless lighting system, the wave guide is formed to have a rectangular shape and the resonator is installed at one side of the wave guide in a heightwise direction. The magnetron is installed at the other side of the wave guide and the resonator in a lengthwise direction at a certain interval therebetween. That is, the resonator and the magnetron are positioned at both upper and lower sides of the wave guide, increasing the size of the lighting system overall. Thus, a large space is required to install the electrodeless lighting system and, because the electrodeless lighting system is large in size, it is difficult to install the electrodeless lighting system.